1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
Recently, the computing environment paradigm has converted to ubiquitous computing so that computer systems can be used anytime and anywhere. Due to this fact, the use of portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and notebook computers has rapidly increased. In general, such portable electronic devices use a data storage device having a memory device. The data storage device is used as a main memory device or an auxiliary memory device of the portable electronic devices.
A data storage device using a memory device provides advantages of excellent stability and durability, fast information access, and low power consumption because it has no moving parts. Data storage devices having such advantages include a universal serial bus (USB) memory device, a memory card having various interfaces, a universal flash storage (UFS) device, and a solid state drive (SSD).
The data stored in the memory cells of a memory device may be corrupted due to interference between memory cells, disturbance between memory cells, and wear of memory cells caused by repeated erase/program operations. When data stored in a memory cell is corrupted, the data stored in the memory cell has an error, which causes the read operations of a data storage device to fail. Data storage devices use various methods for solving failures of read operations.